Hunting or Being Hunted?
by Kira-Locket
Summary: After the professor informs the X-Men of a rising mutant called Apocolypse, nobody knows when or how he will rise. That is why the professor has asked the X-Men to recruit new people to strenghten their group. However when the professor gives Logan the list of who is to join up he does not expect the names he finds. Else where Rogue is entering a mission that will make or break her
1. Chapter 1

**Wolverine and the X-Men**

**Hay guys. This is short and just an intro, but I have a feeling the chapters are going to get longer. Anyway I hope you enjoy this and Please, Please, Please Review.**

**Here we go again**

When Professor Xavier had broken the news saying that the phoenix saga was over, but the rain of Apocalypse was at hand now, it made the X-Men think that the fighting would never end and seemed to down their spirits. Logan saw this but didn't know what to do to get their spirits up again. He turned to the professor and was about to ask when he spoke for him.

"Don't worry Logan. The takeover is recent in the future meaning that you and the other X-Men will have plenty of time for rest and relaxation. You've desired it. But I don't wish to say that in front of the others so their guards will drop. The X-Men have to be on the lookout for anything suspicious. But for now Logan. I have a new task for you."

As the Professor explained what he wanted Logan to do it made him growl and laugh. He liked the idea, but then he didn't like his ideas.

"I must go now Logan. Good luck."

Logan had gathered the X-Men around the table and had finished explaining what the Professor wanted them to do.

"Sooo, we're like recruiting mutants now?"

"Yep. Looks like it. And you've got a boy named Sam to find. Cyclopes you're in luck and recruiting your brother. Jean there's a girl called Jubilee out there who needs bringing in and..."

He went on paring everyone up until it got to Rogue.

"What about mai?"

She asked rather upset that Logan seemed to have left her out.

"You strips." He laughed. "Well the Professor wanted you to go on a special recruitment for none other than the guy who tried Robbing this place and Genosha."

"Gambit! Logan that can't be. He sold his own kind out-"

"I said the same things to the Professor, but he still insisted that Rogue go. I think it's because of the fact that that low-life Cajun wouldn't be able to touch her like he does other women."

As the whole table seemed uneasy, but Rogue unsure who this Gambit fellow was since she had only heard about what he'd done and not seen him. She was with the brotherhood at the time, doing some undercover work. She wondered if she'd have to pretend again. The meeting ended and the X-Men headed straight for their rooms to pack. Logan, not feeling like he said all he needed to went up to visit Rogue.

"Hay strips."

"Hay Logan. What's up?"

"I know ya gonna be OK out there kid, but if this guy does try anything or over steps the line, you just call me and I'll-"

His claws slipped out. Rogue smiled. She'd missed this protective Logan. Why did it always seem that he was never there when she needed him, but he was always there when she needed him just to leave her alone. It made her frown. She had to travel all the way to New Orleans. She was looking forwards to it since it was back in the south, but she knew Logan was going to stay at the mansion and wait for the X-Men to return. He was staying with Beast, but still.

"Ah'll be fine. Don't worry about mai. I'll be back in no time and if this geezer does give me any trouble ah'll knock him out Wolverine style."

She said approaching him and aiming a playful punch in his stomach. He smiled at her joking around. There was a moment were the two just stood in that silence. It wasn't awkward, but nice. Just looking into Logan's eyes and seeing them light and smiling. Finally they drew into a hug as Rogue joined the others to leave for the train station.

"Good bye Logan."

She said as she headed off to New Orleans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay guys, sorry the last chapter was short, but I hope you like this one. It's where Rogue meets Remy. Oh and forgot to say two things last time.1) Disclaimer and 2) PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! X D**

**So Far From Home, Yet So Close**  
New Orleans was just how Rogue imagined. There were lots of lights and a parade going on down the street. It was a load of fun, which she took the morning to enjoy. So after she had become so what familiar to her area she rented out a hotel and dressed up in a short black dress that wrapped around her neck, but showed quite a bit of cleverage. She'd done her research on the train and found out that Gambit was a ladies' man. She gathered from the meeting the X-Men had, but going more into detail about it now she guessed he was at it every night. Anyway Rogue thought it would be fun to let her hair down for once (literally), only because of her skin condition she had to pull on black tights that she made sure were sexy and a black leather jacket. She felt like it ruined the look a little, but she went with it. She believed that the easiest way to scoop Gambit out was to go to a casino and sit around, waiting for him to show up and try to use how she was dressed to seduce him before he seduced another woman.  
Only Rogue's plan didn't quite turn out like that. She'd found a casino. Check. She'd sat at the bar and turned down every other guy she didn't recognise from the photo. Check. And then when she turned around to see who was bothering her again, there he was.  
"Well Ello there cher. Aren't we lookin' fine tonight? I see ya've turned down all the guys that come for ya. Maybe Remy give it a go and ya won't turn him down."  
Closing her mouth and having to redesign her idea of the night she acted quickly.  
"Remy? I thought it was Gambit?"  
"To my friends they call me Remy. To my enemies they call me Gambit. You can go ahead and forget that last part."  
"Which one that one or the other one?"  
"Funny cher. How about Remy buy ya a drink for that joke."  
She let him buy her a drink. Only it tasted bad.  
"This is what ya get ya dates Gambit? Ah'm surprised that ya don't get them something stronger. Would be easier t knock them out and get them on your side of the bed."  
"Ya been thinkin' about Gambit's bed already cher?"  
"Shut up and just get me another drink. Stronger. Let's see what ya got to offer."  
"Alright cher. Let's see how long ya can last then."  
Gambit ordered two glasses of Bon Bon. He was the king of jugging it down. When Rogue tried it, it burned her throat. Her face twisted in discus at the strong licker running down her throat. Gambit simply laughed.  
"Ya alright cher, or would ya prefer to go back to the easy stuff."  
Not liking how he talked down to her. Rogue ordered herself another glass and jugged that down, holding her mouth and trying not to cringe. It worked still burning her throat, but at least now she felt better about being able to handle her drink. She wondered if Logan ever tried Bon Bon.  
"Way ta go cher, but ya might want ta slow down a bit on da drink."  
"Shut it swamp rat. Ah'll do what ah want."  
Then just like that she felt played. This wasn't how she pictured her first meeting with him going. Nothing at all like this. In fact he had her doing what he wanted. Drinking his drinks and getting drunk so she could end up in bed faster. Feeling something bad happening inside her guts she decided to get on with the business.  
"So, Gambit tell me a bit about yaself. What do ya work as?"  
"Does it matter? Why ya selling."  
"NO!"  
Really not going the way she planned.  
"It's just ah so happened to need a thief of some kind ta help me with a little task."  
Gambit stilled, clicking on from how she looked up at him through those gorgeous emerald eyes. She knew what he was.  
"What do ya want cheire?"  
"Ah think ya know what ah want. For ya ta come and work with me. Ah hear ya part of some thief guile right. Doesn't everything you do have ta go through them first. Well ah guess we'll have ta convice them ta let me borrow ya for a while."  
"Wow, wow, wow. Slow down Cher. Ya haven't even told Gambit what it is ya want from him. Why don't we take this more privet non?"  
They would have been able to go somewhere quieter if it wasn't for Gambit turning around right into a familiar face.  
"Well if it isn't little Remy LeBeau. You're dead."  
The blond haired man shouted as he tackled Gambit into the bar and to the ground. Two other big thugs came up behind the blond man and were ready to attack Gambit. If it wasn't for Rogue slipping off her leather gloves and touching the back of their necks then Gambit wouldn't have been able to fight back. Rogue felt dizzy after two drinks and now these two assassin's hate for Gambit running around her head. She could see it all now. Gambit was suppose to marry a woman named Bella Donna to unite the thieves and assassins, but Gambit ran away leaving the assassins dishonoured and one pissed off wife to be. The man on top of Gambit right now was called Julian. Bella Donnas' brother. Gambit managed to land a punch right on his nose and knock him back. Rogue had time to touch his check too. Gambit saw the swift action and watched from the floor how Rogue's face twisted in pain then returned to normal as she pulled her glove on.  
"Come on. There's more of them out front. We gotta go out back."  
She said reaching out for Gambit. He hesitated before taking her hand in his and letting her help him up. He should have let her since she was just barely standing herself. Before they could make a run for the back, the front door burst open and more assassins saw what had happened and pulled out their guns. Gambit leaped over the bar, pulling Rogue with him as bullets came flying towards them. From his pocket Gambit pulled out a pack of playing cards and with one swift move straightened his legs to peer over the top of the bar and throw the cards at the assassins.  
"Come on."  
He pulled Rogue up and out of the back door whistle fire and smoke blocked the way of the assassins. They ran and turned corners and more corners until Rogue stopped feeling like her stomach was going to come up.  
"Gambit told ya not to have too much cher. You alright?"  
"Do ah look like ah'm alright?"  
"Ya fine. So, should we find some place more romantic for our little meeting since that one just got crashed?"  
"Ah though thieves weren't suppose ta mix business with pleasure swamp rat."  
His grin fell  
"Day are normally da rules, but I think we can make an exception."  
He grinned once again.

An evening dinner  
"So ya want Gambit to join de X-Men after he stole from dem and Genochia."  
"Oh and don't forget the part about you breakin poor Lorna's heart and then going again ya own kind and running off on ya wedding day. Whoops. Ah shouldn't have said that should ah?"  
Rogue said pretending to be apologetic. It gave Gambit a good shake up and it seemed to make him wonder more about Rogue and her abilities. Yes, Rogue had described what her powers were and him his, but it was still a shock having her know his past. Not even the best psychic's could get past his walls, so having a girl simply touch one of his enemies and know everything about him was indeed odd.  
"Look, the point is we all do...stuff that is bad. But we just gotta move on with our life's and if that means that ya end up working and at most getting along with the people ya never thought ya would then that's that. The truth is the X-Men really need ya Gambit, if we're to stop a world of wars and hate from happening. Ah askin ya ta join us. Please."  
Gambit sat back in his chair, thinking about what she was actually offering.  
"How long do you expect me ta stay?"  
"We're not sure yet, but ah'd say at least for a few months or so. Just till things start ta cool down really."  
"Ya know Gambit doesn't come cheap."  
"Yeah. We know. Ah'm gonna leave that ta Logan to decided how much ya get. Ah don't get access to the money. But ah do have two thousand on me right now. Ah know that's not what ya used to, but it's a start right. Tell ya what go talk to ya thieves guild and see what they think about ya doin something good for once in ya life."  
At the end of the dinner, both Gambit and Rogue went their seprate ways after Rogue told Gambit she could walk home by herself. Not trusting Rogue Gambit followed her. He followed her all the way down the street and jumped ruffs as she walked quickly along. Then she was gone. But how could he lose-  
"Ya lookin for me sugar?"  
Rogue said tapping him on the back. She had a feeling she was being followed. She raised her eyebrow.  
"Gambit just wanna make sure ya get home safe."  
"No, Gambit finding out more information about his clinent. It's a part of the thieves guild."  
"Ya sure do know a lot about thieves cher."  
"Ah had a good teacher."  
She smiled thinking of Logan. Gambit stood up tall. He over towered her easy. Rogue was still feeling a little dizzy from the drink, but she did know that the Cajun was standing close ta her. She stepped back, but he stepped forwards.  
"What are ya doin?"  
"What are you doin cher?"  
"Tryin ta get away from ya, but ya keep getting in my space. Move swamp rat."  
She shoved him, but it didn't do much. She really did hate that drink now. He came closer and Rogue rolled her eyes.  
"Fine if ya wanna get zapped of your life forces then ah don't care."  
"Course ya do cher. Or else ya wouldn't have moved away in da first place."  
"Will you just go home or something. Ya already got me into a mess today with those assasins and ah guessin ah've got a target on mai head now as well."  
Gambit's eyes raised to this. He'd forgotten all about Julian and the assassin's and she was right. They would go after her. Especail since she was new around here and they'd probably end up tricking her into taking them back to where she was staying. Gambit couldn't let anything happen to her. She did after all sort of save his life. He grabbed her arms tight and said.  
"Cher, ya can't go back to ta place. Ya gotta come with Remy."  
"What? Why? No way am ah goin with ya."  
"Listen to me cher. Remy forgot all about de assassins, but day will be able ta find ya if ya not careful. Ya don't know these streets as well as Remy and de assassins do so ya gotta come back with me where it is safe."  
Rogue thought he was just winding her up, but his iron grip and red eyes glowing brighter than before made her realise that he was telling the truth. She nodded her head, but believing she hadn't noticed his eyes before. She'd looked him over, but never full observed him like all the other girls do. They said he was a looker with his smooth voice and red on black eyes. He was gorgeous...But Rogue had to stay aware.


	3. Chapter 3

**Meeting the family of thieves**

"Remy LeBeau what have ya brought home now. I've warned ya not ta bring ladies back to da...Mai gosh. Is she alright?"

"She's fine Tania. She's just knocked out from all da Bon Bon and da fight wid de assasins. And before you flip your top, they found mo aim and attacked him. Dis bella here helped Remy when dey had him down."

He placed Rogue on the sofa. She'd been falling asleep on the walk and jumps here. Apparently absorbing people was tiring, but Remy just thought it was the fact that Roguie couldn't handle her booze. At least she was cute falling asleep she kept walking slow after running and then her head kept falling down and her eyes with it. She was falling asleep standing up then when Gambit finally wrapped his arm around Rogue's shoulders she tilted her head onto his shoulder and Gambit lifted her up and cradled her close to chest.

"Well da's an interesting story Remy, but I'm not sure if she should stay."

"She saved me Luc Jean. She already knew what I was and she only knows more about us."

"You say she has Julian's memory. How do we know she isn't workin for de assassins? You said yourself Remy dat ya never saw her wid da X-Men. She could be a spy."

"Ah don't know Julian. But da girl saved moi. And der's something about her dats telling me that we can trust her."

Luc Jean was Remy's adopted father and the leader of the thieves' guild. He needed to take care of everyone and he couldn't take risks of putting them in danger. Remy had an act for getting into trouble, but this time Luc Jean symbolised with him. This wasn't the assassins style anyway. It was too sneaky. He had seen these X-Men in action and saw what they did on the news. He knew they had enemies and that Gambit was one of them. Why they wanted to recruit them he didn't know. He felt like he had to talk to Rogue herself. Luc Jean let go of a breath.

"You sure she fell asleep on her way here and wasn't just pretending?"

"Ah'm sure."

"De she can stay as long as she doesn't know our location or where she is exactly. We'll ask her questions in da morning, for now put her in the guest room."

Gambit smiled as he picked her up once more and carried her upstairs. He pulled off her heels and let Tania undress her and put pyjamas on her.

When Rogue woke up she stretched peacefully, but as soon as she opened her eyes and realized she wasn't in the same rubbish hotel she'd booked herself into. It was an oak wood designed room with different shades of red and orange fabric's making up carpets and bedding. The curtains shut out most of the light making the room like dusty. When Rogue opened them there was a little light shining through the swampy trees. She had no idea how she got here, but she was going to find out how and why she got brought here. And why she was wearing a white scooped top and black shorts.

Rogue walked down the hallway passing doors. In-between the doors were picture frames and in the picture frames were group pictures. One of the people she recognised as Gambit. But the others she didn't know. Wait. Then the memories of the other night came back to her and she started to remember the faces. She continued down stairs and looked through the gaps between the banisters. There in the kitchen was Tania making breakfast. It was just her he saw. Rogue continued down the stairs and walked towards Tania.

"Hi."

She said.

"Hi...Tania right?"

She looked shocked and stopped what she was doing. When she remembered what Gambit had said she calmed a little and moved on with what she was doing, smiling.

"You hungry."

Rogue smiled back and sat down at the table. Tania was a nice small woman and she was wearing a white nightdress with blue flowers on it and puffed sleeves. Tania placed a plate with a full English bacon on it.

"Ah smell breakfast."

Came a Cajun voice from up at the stairs. Then came the banging of feet down the stairs. And then a stop and a stare at Rogue, before moving on and sat down in the chair opposite Rogue where Tania placed down a plate.

"Breakfast."

Tania shouted, but she didn't need to as the boys came running down the stairs. Tania was the only woman in the house. Sometimes it was annoying living with so many boisterous boys, but she loved them.

"Well good mornin' cheire."

Gambit said as he took the sit next to Rogue. Rolling her eyes she picked up her glass of orange juice and started to drink it.

"How did I get here?"

She asked.

"Remy carried ya cher. And put ya to bed."

Rogue face dropped as she realised that somebody had changed her out of her clothes. Gambit's face lit up as he saw her thoughts and he grinned.

"Good morning Miss Rogue. Ah'm-"

"Luc Jean. Leader of the thieves. Nice ta met ya."

Everyone at the table looked up at Rogue, wondering how she knew. One word was all Gambit needed to say.

"Mutant."

They remembered and Luc Jean took the other seat besides Rogue. He had dark skin and long black hair. Tania came over to him and whistles placing his plate down kissed him on the check. Rogue thought it was sweet. They reminded her a little of Jean and Scott. Of how Logan watched on in pain. Of how it made Rogue a more like Logan, but not because she loved Jean. Or Scott. But because they had something that she didn't. Touch. Of course Rogue pushed it away, out of her mind and looked away thinking out of sight, out of mind. Gambit noticed that flash of pain on her face though as she looked away. At first he raised his eye brow unsure, but then he clicked on.

"So Rogue you saved my son last night did you?"

"Ah helped out. Ah'm sure he could have gotten out of there if he wanted to."

"Hmmm. And you want to recruit my Remy to join your X-men?"

"Yes-"

"Why?"

The sound of cutlery stopping and silence coming because they wanted to hear what she had to say made Rogue a little bit nervous.

"The X-Men believe that Gambit could have great potential joining up with us. That we could help him manage his powers and put them to good use by helping fight against people and mutants who threaten the peace of which the X-Men are trying to make."

"What peace Miss Rogue? From all I've heard and seen the X-Men have caused nothing, but trouble and have been the reasons why these fights have happened."

"Well ah'm afraid ya heard wrong. All those fights and stuff that you think the X-Men caused would have happened even if the X-Men didn't excist. In fact if the X-Men weren't here and you'd probably not be here yaself."

"And you're so sure of that are you Rogue."

"Yes, Ah am. Ya should meet the Professor one day and he'd explain it all ta ya. He's always been the one to do da talkin' for us actually."

"Then why isn't he here?"

"He's in a comma."

"Well, I am sorry about that Miss Rogue, but that isn't gonna ta make me give up my boy ta you. How'd we know that you're not tryin' ta get revenge on Remy for what he did?"

"Why did you let mai inta your home if you thought ah was a danger ta your family? And if we did want revenge on Gambit he'd be dead long ago. Besides the X-Men don't work dat way. Look, we just believe that Gambit can help us with the fight for a better future."

"What are you talking about? Fight for a better future? My boy fighting along side you X-Men. Listen-"

"Luc Jean."

Gambit called with a warning. He was tired of listening to other people decide his future. He'd do what he'd want to do.

"Don't worry Luc Jean. I won't bring da family into dis. Ah just wanna know what it is precisely ya want from moi cher?"

"It's hard to answer dat. Ya see the X-Men do all sorts of stuff. We fight against other mutants that try and create wars. We train for those fights. We practise controlling our powers and being the best we can be. And we go shopping. We eat, drink, sleep, laugh, cry. Well, Ah don't cry, but the others do, except Logan. He growls a lot and has a stash of beer, which he only lets me get to. We have a library, computers and meet others just like us. It's not all fight Gambit. We do have normal lives too. We're not gonna trap ya and experiment on ya or anything. We're not gonna force ya ta do anything ya don't wanna do. We just want ya ta help us and not double cross us."

Gambit listened to how Rogue's voice came from a fiery tone down to a soft happy voice. He could see that she was talking from experience. The passion she had in her voice. When Gambit looked around the table at his family. They were all looking at him. Waiting for him to make his decision. They were a great family, but they weren't mutants. There were times when they tried to understand him, but they didn't understand. Couldn't understand as hard as they tried. Maybe it was time he made up with the X-Men and...Logan. That almost scared him.

"We'll de. Ah guess Remy can give it a try. Dat is if you'll be der cher."

She rolled her eyes.

"Watch it Swamp rat or else ya might just lose that tongue."

"Well if dis is what the X-Men are like de count me in."

He said sitting back and wrapping his arm around the back of Rogue's chair.

"Let's put it dis way, we'll be nice to ya, but if ya get out of line with the women around de mansion then Logan will soon put ya in ya place."

He burst out laughing.

"That puppy."

"Or worse. Me!"

"Cher ya can punish moi anytime ya like."

"Remy! Ya watch dat mouth or else I'm gonna put soap in it."

Tania yelled. That made Rogue laugh seeing how all the men shacked at her roaring voice.

"Looks like ah don't have ta sort ya out after all. Tania seems ta be doin a brilliant job as it is."

"Why thank ya dear. It's challenging living with these boys, but ya'll get used to him after a while. He just likes ta mess about and wind ya up just like all men do."

"Yeah. Ya don't need ta talk ta me about men. Ah've got boys back at mai place that disapire whenever they want, or lock themselves away for days without coming out of there room for food or anything. Then ya've got the a kid who acts like a sick puppy dog and one who just so up tight."

"Oh yan sound like ya know what I mean. So tell us more about this place."

The boys just watched open mouthed as Tania let down all barriers and moved Rogue over to the sofa with a cup of tea. They broke into laughter and a girly chat. The thieves had never seen Tania like this before.

"Must be da fact da she's a woman."

The boys puzzled about it, but Gambit knew the effect which Rogue had on people. She really did bring out the best in people.

"Are you sure about this Remy?"

"Don't worry Luc Jean. Ah think dis may just be one of de best decisions I've made."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Angry Bride**

Rogue said there was no hurry to rush off. She said she had about a week or two to convince him, since the X-Men had a feeling it wasn't going to be easy persuading Gambit to join the team. Gambit understood what was meant by that and with that extra time he volunteered to show Rogue around the streets and show her how he treats a lady on a date. He knew it wasn't going to go far, but it was funny to watch her angry reaction and then to see her work her way down until Gambit said one little thing.

"Cher."

"Stop callin' mai that Swamp Rat or else ah'm gonna end up killin' ya and goin back empty handed."

"Alright cher since ya naming mon aim Swamp Rat, Ah guess that makes ya a River Rat."

He grinned. She was nowhere close to being a rat. But she was sneaky like one. She'd crept up on Gambit once or twice and he'd almost thrown a card in her face. She just laughed and made jokes about Gambit being scared of little odd her. He'd come back with a comment like "cher, ya can never scare me with those beautiful emerald eyes ya got. They too good and kind ta scare anyone." She'd roll her eyes and move on.

Gambit had to blindfold Rogue out of the swamp. At first she didn't like the idea and all the jokes Gambit was making, but she soon got it on and was guide into a boat. Gambit sailed them back to land and helped Rogue out of the boat before removing the blindfold. That was when the tour began and they started to have a little fun. Mainly it was Rogue yelling at Gambit for stealing. But being back in the happy daytime of New Orleans made Rogue think of how she was closer to home.

"Ya miss the Missisipi?"

"Yeah. Ah miss da south. Been a long time since ah been back here."

"Why cher? Ah thought the X-Men didn't keep ya prisoner. Couldn't ya visit ya home town."

Rogue let out a short angry puff. "Yeah, right like they'd want me back. Da truth is ah almost murder a boy back from where ah'm from. It spooked the locals and they came ta mai house with tourches and forks. They wanted me outta that town and so did ma foster parents at the time. They looked at me as if ah was Frankenstein's monster. From then on ah made plans to leave the south, scared word would get round about mai and other people would come after me. Ah never meant ta hurt Cody..."

It was a story close to her heart. A story that Gambit knew was hard to talk about. He would have and still does have many secretes he's kept from even his family. Most of them he's not proud of and never would speak about as it was hard reliving the memory.

"I met Bella Donna when she was a child. We grew up together and I thought I was in love. I wanted ta make things right with the assassins and da thieves for so long that I didn't see what Bella really was. All I saw was a one of ma best friends which could stop the feud by marrying her. It was only after da marriage that I realised she was a total psycho and was heartless even ta dogs. Used ta have a dog called Lucky. She shot it cause it had an accident in her kitchen one time cause she never let it out. I had ta get out of de married and so I did. I left Bella Donna, but it was seen as dishonouring her, so now de assassins and thieves are at war again because of Remy."

"It's not ya fault that ya married a woman who was mad. Ya were just trying to stop the feud. Ta me that's something what a good man would do. Maybe ya not all that bad after all."

He smiled believing it wasn't true and turned to Rogue.

"Awww, ya think Remy good. Guess I'll need ta show ya mai bad boy act de. So what say we get some lunch cher."

With those words he slipped his arm low around her waist so that his hand was against her thie. Un pleased at what a jerk he'd suddenly turned into, she elbowed him in the chest. He cried out in pain, but Rogue just ignored it and moved on into a cafe where they set there order.

"So cher, what else don't Remy know about ya. Ya seem ta know a lot about mai. It's only fair."

"Actually, Ya know more than most of the people at the mansion. Ah don't talk about ma past Cajun."

"And why not?"

"Well, why don't you talk about yours?"

"Dats different cher. Ya gotta know that Gambit's done some really bad thing in his life. Things that he doesn't wanna think about."

"Precisely. How do ya know that ma past isn't just as bad? If ah don't wanna talk about it den ah not gonna, now shut up and drink ya smoothes."

She said tucking into her chocolate flavoured one. He laughted as she got some on her nose and lend forwards to lick it off.

"Ewww."

"Yum. Ah don't know what's more tasty you or da drink?"

"If ya'd have tasted me Swamp Rat then you'd be dead, now put that tongue back in ya mouth and zip those lips."

"Remy?"

He looked up to see that Bella Donna had entered the cafe with her two hench body guards who looked at him mad. Rogue simply turned around and said.

"Here we go again."

And with that Bella Donna had marched over to the table and was demanding Rogue ta move.

"Sorry sugah, but ah'm waiting for mai bill and encase ya haven't noticed ya not with Gambit at de moment."

"Merjusa. Get away from mai husband."

She screamed. Gambit tried to leap for Rogue to protect her from the beam of energy that was sent from Bella's hand, but he was held back and Rogue went out thought the glass window. He saw her still body lying on the floor. The people in the streets and in the cafe screamed as the power burned the seat were Rogue had sat. The sreams were the noises Gambit wanted to make, but couldn't seem to.

"Now Remy, ya left me on our two weeks aneiversiry and ah still have da ring on ta prove ya mine-"

Just then Rogue came running on the table with some disfigured metal bar and hit Bella in the head.

"Bad chance sugah. Gambit ain't gonna be your lap dog."

And with dat she pocked the guy who grabbed hold of her leg in the stomach and swisted where she was so she kicked him hard in the head and onto the table. Stepping on him she broke out of his grip and hit the other one right in the eye. Gambit could of taken care of it himself.

"Do ah always have ta save ya arse. Cause if so, then ah doesn't see what the Professor wants ya for."

Just then Gambit grabbed Rogue's legs and pulled her to his chest. He moved her off the table just before another one of Bella's beams could hit. He put her down and with his other free hand he pulled out cards and threw them in Bella's face.

"Come on."

He pulled Rogue out the front door but they were soon stopped by more assassins with guns pointed to both their head. There was only one thing they could do. Drop their cards and pole and hold up their hands in surrender.


End file.
